


Солнышко

by kurizakusturiza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, люк заичка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Люк Скайуокер не в восторге от своего позывного.
Kudos: 5





	Солнышко

— Ви-и-и-и-и!

Люк с восторгом пятилетки бегал под явинским дождем, раскинув руки в стороны и подставляя лицо под теплые струи, пока Ведж Антиллес, которого тропический климат успел достать, недовольно накрывал оборудование водоотталкивающим материалом в компании Хана Соло.

— Чему он так радуется? — беззлобно проворчал Ведж, наконец-то спрятавшись под навес.

Хан вытащил из кармана упаковку отсыревших папирос, разочарованно цыкнул и кинул пачку в урну.

— Так пацан с Татуина, дождя не видел никогда. А еще там вода, считай, вместо валюты. Представь, что с неба падают деньги.

— Было бы неплохо, — хмыкнул Ведж. — Эй, Солнышко! Хватит там бегать, еще простынешь.

Люк, мокрый, как каминоанский турист, забежал под навес, все еще широко улыбаясь.

— Чего это я "Солнышко"? Или ты так флиртуешь? — Люк неуверенно прищурился, оглядывая Веджа. — Хочешь выпить по чашечке дрянного синтезированного кафа?

— Дай угадаю, в школе ты был лошком, — спокойно сказал Ведж, а когда Люк надулся немного, пробурчав что-то вроде "ах ты сучка детективная", добавил с "непробиваемым" лицом: — Осторожно, я — кореллианец, мы не знаем, что такое моногамия.

— Все в порядке, я с Татуина, у нас гаремы, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Люк.

Ведж определенно не был достаточно информирован, чтобы понять, правду Люк говорил, или просто прикалывался в ответ, и его спасло только веселое хрюканье со стороны Хана.

— А тебе вообще можно со взрослыми дядями каф распивать, Солнышко? Я не хочу под трибунал.

— Какой из тебя взрослый дядя, тебе двадцать один! — возмущенно высоким, хоть и с шутливой ноткой голосом отбил Люк.

— А тебе четырнадцать.

Хан все еще хрюкал, а еще у Веджа было подозрение, что он это все снимал.

— Ведж, чтоб тебя. Не будь дедом. И вообще. Я одним выстрелом убил кучу народа. Я — страшный человек!

— Ага, напомни мне, как ты фотографировался на удостоверение? — Ведж сложил руки на груди.

Люк сразу же сдулся, и было от чего: когда к нему подъехал фотодроид, отвечавший за документы, Люк что-то недопонял и стал позировать как для школьного голо-альбома, ярко улыбаясь, и сложив из пальцев "викторию" у лица. Теперь он мог похвастаться самым милым удостоверением в Альянсе.

— Малой, я что-то не пойму, что ты к людям стал клеиться, ты же по принцессе сох, — хмыкнул Хан, жестами выпрашивая у отсиживавшегося в помещении Чуи запасную пачку своих вонючих папирос.

— Рекс с отцовскими голо все испортил, — кисло ответил Люк.

Познакомился Люк с командером Рексом, который когда-то служил под началом у генерала Скайуокера, тот услышал, что у бедняжки Люка не было ни одного голо родителей, полез в свои загашники... По базе очень быстро разлетелись изображения безобразно красивого юного Энакина с ученицей (Люк несколько минут пытался найти у себя признаки тогрутского метиса, пока не получил от Рекса подзатыльник за идиотизм) и бывшим учителем, генералом Кеноби. Люк получил тысячу комплиментов "горячему папочке", включая бестактное замечание принцессы "красавчик, жаль, что ты не в него", и не меньше разнообразных сплетен непосредственно от Рекса.

— Ну ничего. Раз вы все такие хмыри, зовете меня "солнышком", а на свидания не зовете, — протянул Люк, — я сделаю как Бен: он склеил себе герцогиню Мандалора.

— Кто у нас там наследник Мандалора, Бо-Катан? Окстись, карапуз, она тебе в матери годится, — фыркнул Хан.

— Я сирота, у меня комплексы, мне можно. И Мандалорцы клевые. Хочу, знаешь ли, связать себя узами с кем-то воинственным, суровым и стоическим, но внутри мягким и нежным, как зефирка.

(...Где-то в дебрях галактики Дин Джарин молодецки обчихал себе шлем.)

Откуда-то из глубины базы главный столп Альянса, Мон Мотма, окликнула прохлаждавшегося Люка:

— Солнышко, подойди сюда!

— Да что за бантова чухня, может, меня теперь и в официальном канале переименуют? — ворча себе под нос, пошел на зов Люк.

Так и получилось.

"Солнышко на связи, как слышно, прием?"

Люк был не очень доволен, но от клички его не смогли избавить даже сотни трупов имперцев.


End file.
